An interview of Shadow and Fire
by Sharnorasian Empire
Summary: A story where you, the readers ask questions and interview characters of Shadowfire: The Metallics, find out why characters did what they did in a particular way and learn more about them. Next Interview: Darlana Greenleaf (Darkweilder)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing that you recognize as belonging to somebody else (such as Tolkien for LOTR etc...)

An interview of Shadow and Fire

This story is for readers to ask questions of the Shadowfire story characters… You can ask any question, but keep it tasteful. Questions about events in unposted chapters may or may not be answered. To post a chapter, you lot (readers) MUST ask questions of the characters.

Next interview: Darlana Greenleaf (Nee Darkwielder)


	2. Darlana Greenleaf

(My first time writing this sort of story so be nice and ask questions of the character being introduced.)

Darlana Greenleaf (Darkwielder)

Darlana is the eldest daughter of the Dragon Emperor Aurix Darkwielder and twin to Daniel Darkwielder . Darlana was born in the city of Draconia, capitol of her father's realm. Darlana was about 55% Dragon due to her mother's own Dragon heritage.

Darlana's half Dragon features via her Draconic puberty matured as her body did, being later than average for female half-Dragons.

When Darlana was 7 she began attending Draconia's Acadamy of Education, Melee and Magic, her high IQ meant she was able to attain high grades in early classes. Darlana acted out because she was bored and he teachers recommended her for higher levels of education and skipped about 5 grades of education.

By the time Darlana was 17, she had attained 2 Master degrees in medicine and psychology which she finished in 2 years. Darlana attained a grandmaster rank in blades and arcane training when she was 20, having had access to the eldest and best trainers in Draconia outside of the academy. When she was 19, Darlana graduated the academy and joined the military under an assumed identity, quickly passing basic training before entering officer's school.

By the time Darlana was 32, she was qualified as a Field Marshal and served in the Draconia-Drow 2nd war for 11 years till she made Marshal before revealing her true identity, her father had been aware the whole time, keeping an eye on her covertly. (The first Draconia-Drow war had died off about 2000 years before Darlana's birth).

When Darlana was 42, she had already transferred her credits to being able to include and hold her own with the marines, before working on joining the navy under another assumed identity. Darlana was 'officially' on a mission to explore Drow outer territories and another 10 years later made full Admiral.

5 years after making Admiral, Darlana returned to Draconia and attended Draconia's newly formed space academy, quickly mastering tactics and spells dealing with space flight.

Darlana taught at the Academy of Spaceflight for the next 50 years, working on black ops training on the side before leaving to the Drow territories in disguise. Darlana was captured in the failed operation and remained a prisoner of Lloth, goddess of the Drow for two years before she escaped and succeded in destroying the high temple of the Spider Queen in the Drow capitol of Menzoberranzan.

Darlana then spent considerable time in counseling and transferred to the Deep Space Colonization Fleet (DSCF) where she remained for over 2000 years as the fleet used their immortality to explore vast reaches of space and began the fledgling Darkwielder Star Empire.

After colonizing 15 star systems and over 53 colonies having encounterd no intelligent species of any sort. Darlana returned to Earth and fought the Drow spacefleet until the victory that shattered the majority of the Drow fleets and crippled their orbital and space capabilities.

When Darlana was 2500 she ended up with her youngest sibling, Nathala in the lands of Middle Earth where she met her future husband Legolas.

(See Shadowfire: The Metallics for full details)

Darlana is currently commanding her Star Dreadnought enhanced Darlana class Super Battleship is orbit of the Halo ring world.


End file.
